Shibuya boyzu
by konekosas
Summary: Lassan mind a ketten belefáradnak abba az örökös macska-egér játékba amit játszanak; de melyik Shibuya boy adja be előbb a derekát?


A hangos utcai zavarban szinte semmisnek tűnt, ahogy kifújta hangos sóhajtását a sötéthajú alak, egy nagyobb adag dohányfüsttel. Ideges szemek néztek körbe a színes forgatagban, ahol több EZER ember megfordult egy nap alatt. És ebből a nagy mennyiségből, neki naponta legalább 100-at be kellene invitálnia, abba a kávézóba, ami előtt most ott áll.

Újra bevéve szájába a már-már csikket, beleszívott a sötét papírba, s közben szemét egy pillanatra se vette a le a tömegről. Elvéve szájától a csikket, azt a mellette lévő tartóban elnyomta, s kifújva a füstöt, most már üres kezét nadrágja zsebébe tette. Bal kezével bőrkabátja bal zsebébe nyúlt, ahonnan egy pillanatra előhúzta telefonját, hogy megnézze az időt. Újra csalódottan felsóhajtva köszörülte meg torkát, ahogy szeme találkozott egy nagyobb csoport lány egyik tagjáéval, aki szinte felsikoltva és elvörösödött arccal mutatott a többieknek ő felé.

Széles vigyorra húzva száját húzta ki kezeit zsebéből, és udvariasan az ajtó felé mutatott. – Ilyen szép lá-

Szája egy pillanat alatt megállt, a már rég betanult mondat közepén, mikor a lánycsoport nem hozzá, hanem az ajtó másik oldalán álló fiúhoz sétált. Hangosan felcöccenve, összehúzott szemekkel küldött villámokat a szőke fiúra, ki vigyorogva elegyedett beszélgetésbe a lányokkal, és egy utolsót rájuk kacsintva, a kis tömeg már a kávézó szeretett teljes fogadtatását élvezte.

- Uzumaki. – hörögte ki fogai közül a fiú a másik nevét. Nem elég, hogy a másik csak egy éve volt a kávézónál; hogy már réges régen hazamehetett volna, mert már teljesítette az aznapi számát; de hogy még jóképű is legyen, és ezt kihasználva minden percben flörtöljön valakivel… megbocsáthatatlan.

A felszólított személy csak vigyorogva intett a fekete hajúnak, ki halkan morogva kabátját jobban összehúzta. Bundás bélésű converses lábain idegesen mozgatta súlypontját, egyikről a másikra. Akármennyire is egy olyan munkát választott, amiben a világ legidegesítőbb teremtményeivel kell közel kerülnie – aka iskolás lányokkal – mégis megérte.

A kávézó tökéletesen beleolvadt a többi habosbabos, európai bútorozású kávézó tömegébe, azért volt ennyire nehéz beinvitálni a vendégeket. Egy, de talán a legértékesebb, érdekessége az volt a helynek, hogy minden csütörtökön névtelen, kezdő bandák és énekesek léptek fel, hogy bemutassák a közönségnek, hogy mit tudnak, és ha szerencséjük volt, akkor talán még egy producert is el tudtak csípni. aki csak egy kávéra ült be.

Szóval most itt állt, még volt vissza nagyjából 10 perce a munkaidejéből, és egy emberrel kevesebbel a listáján. Egy emberrel kevesebb, azaz nem teljesítette a napi számot ami a fizetéséből jön le…remek. Néha már komolyan elgondolkozott azon hogy megéri-e. Ilyenkor általában eszébe jut a 3 havi fizetéséből vett motorja, de most valahogy ez a gondolat sem tudta vigasztalni.

Nyelvével az alsó ajkának jobb oldalán lévő piercingjét kezdte el piszkálni, miközben szemével újra a tömeget kutatta. Nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer tényleg beteljesül az amit Itachi mondott neki; hogy ha elmegy Tokyoba akkor 22 évesen még mindig csak ott fog ácsorogni, és semmit se fog majd tudni tenni a helyzete ellen. A gondolatra muszáj volt felhorkantania; szája széle kissé felhúzódott, de amint meghallotta a mellé érkező lépteket arcáról lefagyott a mosoly.

- Sasuke, Kakashi üzeni, hogy mehetünk. – jött a csiripelő hang.

Nem kellett odafordítania fejét, hogy tudja hogy egy újabb széles mosoly húzódott szét a másik sebhelyekkel díszített arcán.

- Te mehetsz, nekem még vissza van egy. – törte ki orra alól a mondatot, s közben szemét még mindig a tömegen tartotta, mint valami biztonsági őr, aki az óvodában figyelt a kicsikre. Szemei elé a következő pillanatban kékek kerültek, veszélyes közelségbe; már-már rémisztően fehér fogak villogtak rá, ahogy gazdájuk félhangos nevetésbe tört ki.

Sasuke idegesen, a rendezetlen rövid szőke tincsekbe nyúlt, és azokba erősen belekapott; a másik hangosan felszisszent, ahogy a másik ujjain lévő pár gyűrű kissé belekapott fejbőrébe. Az Uchiha nem engedve a tincseket, elhúzta arcától a piercinges szemöldökű fiút. – Nem hallottál még személyes légkörről?

Erős kéz megfogta a sajátját, és kiimádkozva a szőke tincsekből, összehúzott kék szemek néztek rá. – Neked egész Amerika sem lenne elég személyes területnek. – s nem foglakozva a másikkal, újra közelebb emelete arcát a sötéthajúéhoz.

Sasuke látva, hogy mire készül a másik, lassan hátra húzva fejét hátralépett egyet; mire a szőkének volt képe követni! Két lépéssel később, háta halkan nekicsapódott a bolt üvegének; összehúzva szemeit figyelte, ahogy a szőke két kezét az üvegre teszi, és ezzel megakadályozza, hogy akármerre is kitudjon lépni.

- Naruto. – morogta oda a szőkének, ki neve hallatára felkuncogott. – Mire készülsz? – nézett körbe idegesen Sasuke; jó pár szempár megakadt rajtuk… főleg lányoké. Hangosan felsóhajtva összezárta fogait, s felemelve állát, hagyta hogy a másik birtokolja ajkait.

Mindkettőjük ajka kissé elhúzódott, miközben próbálták vigyorukat leplezni; mindig ez van. Ha neki nem sikerül összehozni az aznapra megadott létszámot, Naruto egyszerű könnyedséggel lekapja, vagy olyan helyzetbe hozza őket, amitől a női szív szívrohamba kalimpálja magát. Ezzel nem is lett volna gond… ha egy idő után, nem kezdett volna el valamit érezni a másik iránt.

Hagyva még egy ideig, hogy Naruto alsó ajkát harapdálja, kezeit lassan felemelte, és azokat a másikon lévő, szétnyitott kabátba csúsztatta; érezte, ahogy arca hevülni kezd, ahogy a másik pólójába markolt; halkan megköszörülve torkát próbált jelezni a szőkének, ki erre csak mélyebben csókolt ajkaiba. Hangosan kifújva magából a levegőt, megpróbálta végre arcáról eltüntetni a kis pírt; ujjai elengedték a finom anyagot, és összezárva öklét, azt a másik oldalába vágta.

Ajkaik végre elváltak egymástól, egy szisszenésben; Naruto hangosan véve a levegőt, derekához nyúlt, ahova az ütést kapta. Morogva figyelte a sötéthajút, ki vöröses, nyáltól csillogó, és kissé duzzadt ajkát harapdálta. Felhorkantva, még egyszer átmasszírozta a már enyhén fájó területet. Hangosan sóhajtva körbenézett; száját egy vigyorra húzta, ahogy a lánytömeg és néhány fiú, még mindig őket figyelte, majd lassan páran elindultak feléjük, és még mindig félhangosan kuncogva, és telefonjukkal fényképezve, elhaladtak mellettük, hogy betérjenek a kávézóba.

- Asszem' meg van oldva a bajod. – mormolta, majd az Uchihára nézett, ki a mellette lévő hamuállványt figyelte. Szemeit forgatva az Uzumaki, szája belső felére harapott; mindketten jól tudják, hogy akarnak valamit a másiktól, csak mind a ketten vannak olyan hülyék, hogy megvárják, míg a másik megteszi az első lépést. – Elmegyek a cuccokért. 5 perc múlva hátul. – szólalt meg ahogy elhaladta a sötéthajú mellett, be az épületbe, hogy az öltözőből elhozza táskáikat.

Sasuke csak bólintott, a másik szavaira; megköszörülve torkát, megvárta míg az előtte elhaladó lánytrió belép a teázóba, majd elsétálva az épület sarkához, az ott lévő kis sikátoron levágta a hátsóbejárathoz vezető utat. Nadrágzsebéből kivett egy kulcscsomót, majd megkereste az előtte lévő rácsos kerítés kulcsát. Sikeresen kinyitva, belépett a kis udvarba, amit az utánuk következő utcának az épületével közösen használtak. Nem volt valami nagy hely, de épp elég volt arra hogy a bicikliket, motorokat és miegymást elhelyezzenek itt.

Behajtva maga után a kiskaput, odasétált a nehéz, kockás anyaggal leterített motorhoz. A fal mellé állított jármű egyedül árválkodott a macskakövekkel kirakott kis udvarban; mindenki aki 10 után dolgozott, jobban szeretett az utolsó vonattal hazamenni; sokkal biztonságosabbnak tartották, mint biciklivel járni, amiről simán leránthatták volna őket az utcán járkáló bandák, és azt így könnyedséggel el is lophatták volna tőlük.

Sasuke megfogva két helyen a takarót, azt egy erős mozdulattal lerántotta a Yamaha **YZF-R6** modellről. Lehet, hogy nem a legújabb motor ami megjelent a piacon, de neki tökéletesen megfelel az esténkénti motorozáshoz. Összehajtogatva a kockás plédet, azt a fal mellett lévő fém dobozba tette, majd kivett belőle két bukósisakot; száját húzva, amint meglátta magát a fekete sisak tükröződésében, megigazította kifelé álló tincseit. Lecsukva a láda fedelét összekattintotta az ott lógó lakatot; a két sisakot a vízszintes felületre tette, és motorjához fordult.

Elővéve újra kulcsát, azt egy ideig ujján pörgette, miközben végignézte a járművet, hogy semmi baja se lett a pár óra alatt, míg apuci dolgozott. Miután egy karcolás nyomot sem talált, nyakáig felhúzta kabátja zipzárját és bezipzárazta zsebeit is. Lábát átemelve a motor teste felett, helyet foglalt a kényelmes bőr ülésen; kissé hideg volt még az ülés, de jó volt végre ülni a sok órás álldogálás után, amit csak pár perces szünetekkel tudott csak kipihenni.

A kulcsot becsúsztatva a helyére, s azt elfordítva, a járgány hangosan felmordulva adott ki életjelet magából; párszor megpörgetve a motort, az Uchiha boldogan vette tudomásul, hogy máris bemelegedett paripája, és már indulhatna haza… ha nem kellene megvárnia munkatársát, aki egyben lakótársa is. Ez volt a másik dolog, amit utált/szeretett ebben a munkában; nem elég neki a sok vihogó hang, amit egész nap hallania kell, de még hogy még este is vissza kelljen fognia magát a másik jelenléte miatt, kicsit kezdte már kikezdeni idegeit. Fejét legszívesebben kezeibe temette volna, de mozdulataiban megállt, amint kivágódott a hátsó ajtó.

Emlegetett szamár; dünnyögte orra alatt, miközben szemével követte a másikat, ki hangosan még beszólt valamelyik dolgozónak, majd egy nagy vigyorral arcán intet neki/k, és becsapta az ajtót. Amint felé fordult a széles vigyor egy mosollyá ugrott össze. Szőke tincsek vadul mozogtak, ahogy Naruto megrázta fejét, és felé indulva halkan kuncogni kezdett.

- Kakashi a kis akciónkért egy kis fizetés emeléssel jutalmazott meg minket. – lóbálta meg a szőke a kisebb pénz köteget, amit farzsebéből húzott elő. Megállva az Uchiha előtt, levette jobb válláról a fekete, nike hátitáskát, ami a másiké volt, és a félbe osztott pénzköteget beletette a táska belső zsebébe, ahol jól tudta, hogy a másik a pénzét tartja.

Sasuke csak türelmesen figyelte, ahogy a szőke előtte pakolgat, úgy mintha ő ott sem lenne. Miután Naruto is elpakolt saját hátitáskájába a pénzt, a szőke odanyújtotta neki a fekete táskát, majd a két sisakot levette a ládáról, és a feketét odanyújtotta neki. Az Uchiha szinte idegesen tépte ki a másik kezéből a sisakot; plusz pénz azért, mert szinte kurvává tették magukat mindenki előtt? Remek… egyre jobban kezdi szeretni ezt a helyet.

- Vajon mennyit adna azért, ha mindenki előtt leszopnálak? – csúszott ki az iróniával átitatott mondat száján.

Naruto keze megállt a levegőben, miközben megpróbálta, a már a fején lévő bukósisak csatját összecsatolni; Sasuke szemeit forgatta a másik reakciójára, amit a sisak felhajtott szemvédője látni engedett. – Ah Sas-Uke, ez…ez megérintett. Komolyan, ilyen közelnek érzed magadat hozzám, hogy megtennéd? – nevetett fel a szőke, miután végre sikerült bekapcsolnia a sisakot.

- Álmaidban. – fújta ki magából a sötéthajú, és a másik példáját követve ő is felrakta a sisakot.

Felvéve hátára táskáját, kirúgta a motor támasztóját, és lassan a másik elé gurult, ki eközben kiment a kapun, hogy azt majd bezárhassa Sasuke mögött. A jármű épp annyira állt meg, hogy a kaput épphogy be lehessen mögötte csukni

- De lovagias. – vigyorogta a szőke, majd lecsapva a szemvédőt és felvéve táskáját, helyet foglalt az Uchiha mögött. Szerencséje, hogy tudja, hogy a másik utál várni, és első dolga nem az volt mikor felült, hogy elhelyezkedjen, hanem hogy az Uchiha derekába kapaszkodjon.

A fekete motor hangosan felmordulva indult a sikátor végéhez, hol egy pillanatra felvillantak a vörös féklámpák, majd miután tiszta volt a terep, újra felhördülve indult lefelé Tokyo labirintusos, tömött utcáin. Amint bevették a második kanyart, Naruto közelebb húzódott a másikhoz. Az egy év alatt, mióta együtt dolgoznak, megszokta a másik vezetési stílusát, de valamikor szó szerint az életéért kellett kapaszkodnia.

Lassulni kezdett alattuk a jármű, amint a távolban a lámpa pirosra váltott; két autó volt előttük amik bal oldalán, a járda felől, még volt akkora rész, hogy pont elfértek. Sasuke lelassítva a járművet letette bal lábát, hogy megtámassza az egyhelyben járó motort. Felegyenesedve belenézett a visszapillantóba, hogy lássa, hogy mit csinál mögötte a szőke. Naruto amint észrevette az őt néző szemeket, felpattintotta a szemvédőt, mire a másik is követte példáját.

- Nem gondoltál még arra, hogy egyszer valaki majd kinyúl az autójából, vagy valami csak mert mellé pofátlankodtál? – tette fel vigyorogva a kérdést Naruto, és fejét a mellettük lévő autó felé biccentette.

Sasuke csak megrántotta vállát, és megforgatta szemeit, majd gyorsan lecsapva a szemvédőt, felemelte lábát, és amint a lámpa zöldre váltott, addigra már a következő kereszteződésnél hajtott át a lámpák alatt.

Egy negyed órás út után, végre megérkeztek a 10 emeletes, újépítésűnek számító épülethez. A gyorsan villogó index lámpa szempillantások alatt eltűnt, ahogy a járgány legurult a mélygarázsba, ami lakásonként kis garázsokra volt felosztva. Minden 'garázs' között egy vastag téglafal volt, amik elé egy rácsos ajtót lehetett lehúzni.

Naruto leszállva a motorról felhúzta az ajtót, s félreállt, hogy a másik betudjon gurulni. Az egész parkoló a motor hangos dörmögésétől zengett, ami pár másodperc múlva lassan elült, és csak a halkan hűlő motor pattogó hangját lehetett hallani. Levéve sisakját az Uchiha, még egy pillanatra maga elé tartotta azt, hogy lássa hol hogy áll a haja, majd a kiálló tincseket megigazítva felkelt a még mindig meleg motorról.

- Ahw a királykisasszony és a nárcicizmusa. Milyen édes. – nyájaskodta Naruto, ki levéve sisakját, csak beletúrt amúgy is zilált hajába.

Sasuke csak egy felemelt bal középső ujjal válaszolt, miközben jobbjával lehúzta a rácsot. Nem foglalkozva a másikkal, elindult a lift felé. Megnyomva a hívó gombot, végre a másik is odaért laza tempójával. Nem tudja, hogy mi van ma vele, de amint a közelébe kerül az Uzumaki, egyre idegesebb és idegesebb lesz a másikra, és a végén már legszívesebben kulcsával nyomná ki a másik szemét a helyéről.

A lift hangosan csippanva jelezte, hogy megérkezett; a nehéz fém ajtók hangtalanul nyíltak szét, hogy beengedjék a tükörkalitkába a két kint várakozót. Sasuke halktalan lépteit, Naruto bakanccsal felruházott hangosai követték; megnyomva a szintjük gombját, a két ajtó összezárult. Az Uchiha a lift ajtóval szembeni falának dőlve, lehajtva fejét, szemébe hulló tincsei mögül figyelte a szőkét, ki az ajtó mellett állva nézegette magát, és próbálta elrendezni kócos tincseit.

Mikor már el akarta fordítani tekintetét, kék szúrós szemek néztek vissza rá a tükrös felületű ajtóból. Tekintetét cipőire fordítva, szinte látta maga előtt a másik széles vigyorát; szürkés-fekete cipői közé, kettő fekete bakancsos állt be. Felnézve, az Uzumaki összehúzott szemeivel találta szembe magát, amik túlságosan közel voltak; két kezét a szőke az Uchiha mögött lévő korlátra helyezte, ezzel sarokba szorítva a másikat, hogy az ne tudjon elmozdulni.

- Miért hiszed, hogy elmennék? – szaladt ki ajkai közül a kérdés, amit pillanatok múlva megbánt az Uchiha.

- Ha ennyire kínálgatod magad, a végén még kihasználom a lehetőséget. – duruzsolta az Uzumaki, s előrehajolva megpróbálta megcsókolni a másikat.

Sasuke látva, hogy mire készül a másik, elhajtotta fejét, így arcán landolt a nyelves csók. Ajkába harapva tűrte, ahogy a másik lágyan megharapja arcát, majd elhúzódik tőle, amint megszólalt a megérkezést jelző csengő.

Naruto megköszörülve torkát, megfordult és kilépett a szőnyeggel borított folyósóra. Sasuke megrázva idegesen fejét, követte a másikat, mielőtt még becsukódhatott volna a lift ajtaja. Mindig ez van; mint valami macska-egér játék, aminek az utolsó fordulójában, valahogy sose sikerül a macskának vagy az egérnek győzedelmeskednie.

Elsétálva a folyósón lévő 3 ajtó közül a legutolsóhoz, lenyomta a már nyitott ajtó kilincsét. Belépve levette cipőjét, és a másiké mellé tette, majd kibújt kabátjából, és annak zsebének tartalmának egy részét egy kis tálba ürítette, míg cigis dobozát magához vette. Belelépve a szobapapucsába cöccögve megrázta fejét, amint az Uzumaki bekapcsolta a konyhában lévő hifi rendszert, és azt nem éppen az időszaknak megfelelő hangszintre csavarta.

A lakás, amit Kakashi adott nekik, két nagyobb szobából állt, amihez egy a városra néző panorámával rendelkező nappali csatlakozott, és egy amerikai stílusú konyha; a fürdőt már szinte nem is kellene megemlíteni, a külön zuhanyzójával és nagy méretű kádjával.

Végighaladva a kisfolyóson, ami a nappaliba vezetett, elindult a nagy üvegablakok felé, melyek bal oldalán, egy kis eltolható ajtó volt, ami az erkélyre vitt ki. Eltolva az erkélyajtót, balra fordult, ahol egy fémasztal volt elhelyezve, két párnázott székkel; helyet foglalva az egyikben, maga mellé húzta a hamus tálat. Kinyitva a cigis dobozt, kivette belőle zippo öngyújtóját és egy újabb fekte szálat; szájába véve a koporsószöget, egy ügyes mozdulattal kinyitotta a zippo fedelét, melyet a cigihez emelve, az már meg is gyulladt. Beszívva a füstöt azt nyomban ki is fújta; mikor még nagyon kezdő volt, elkövette azt a hibát, hogy a benzines hajtású öngyújtóval meggyújtott szál első slukkját letüdőzte, ezzel a füsttel együtt egy nagyobb adag benzingőzt is.

Egy újabb slukkot szívva, végre letüdőzhette a maró füstöt, ami miután körbejárta tüdejét orrán távozott; hátradőlve a székben felnézett az égre, amely a város fényeitől világított; ha nagyon figyelt, akkor láthatott egy repülőt, épp elszállni felettük a magasban. Újra szájához emelve a szálat, azt most bent hagyta, miközben beszívta a füstöt és azt résnyire nyitott száján kifújta. Kezei nadrágjai zsebében kutattak mire megtalálta telefonját; elcsúsztatva a képernyőt, megjelent alatta egy billentyűzet. Ujjai gyorsan pattogtak, miközben telefonja csatlakozott a közeli nettrendszerhez, hogy megtudja nézni e-mailjait.

Miután semmi érdekeset nem talált a világhálón, telefonját összecsúsztatta és visszatette zsebébe, s szájából kivette épp annyi időre a szálat, hogy az ott összegyűlt hamut le tudja róla verni a tálkába, majd visszatette azt helyére. Halkan felhorkantott, amint meghallotta a bentről kiszűrődő zenét, és Naruto hamiskás éneklését; nem mintha a szőkének nem lenne jó hangja, de koreaiul még elég sokat kell tanulnia, ahhoz hogy Shinee Lucifer számát tökéletesen tudja énekelni.

Az éneklő hang egyre hangosabb és hangosabb lett; egy nagy kéz benyúlt a résnyire hagyott ajtó és fal közötti helyen, majd eltolta az üveget. Sasukénak már attól megfájdult a feje, hogy meglátta a másik bal kezében himbálózó két doboz Asahi és Kirin sört. Naruto néha azért tanul, és nem enged keresztül mindent a fején; főleg ha arról van szó, hogy mivel tudja kielégíteni az Uchihát. A gondolatmenetre Sasuke kényelmetlenül megmozgatta hátsófelét a székében, és egy utolsó slukkot szívva a cigiből, azt elnyomta a tálban. Nem mintha valaha is eljutnának oda, hogy megtudják, hogy mit szeret a másik az ágyban, de legalább azt tudja, hogy a szőke csak az Asahi-t szereti, míg ő csak a Kirin-t.

- Mire fel? – húzta fel szemöldökét a sötéthajú, miközben figyelte, ahogy a másik még mindig a szám dallamát dúdolja, még akkor is, ha már a Dj idegesítő szövegelését lehetett hallani, aki épp saját lemezét próbálja eladni a hallgató közönségnek.

- Hmm? – húzta fel vigyorogva szemöldökeit Naruto. – Nehogy már egy kis plusz fizut nem akarsz megünnepelni? – s megfogva a fémdobozt, amelyen a mitikus lény ábrája rohant körbe, azt a másik elé helyezte; felvéve sajátját s kinyitva annak fülét, egy hangos 'kanpait' kiáltott, és meg se várva a másikat, lehúzta a doboz tartalmának felét.

Sasuke szemeit forgatva inkább követte a másik példáját, mielőtt az még elkezdené idegesíteni; felpattintva a fémdobozt, belekortyolt a savanykás lébe, majd újra nyitva száját, egy nagyobb adagot öntött le torkán. Hátradőlve a székbe és fejét is hátradöntve, engedte, hogy a gyorsan lenyelt alkohol végighaladjon szervezetén, és fejében kifejtse hatását.

Ami együtt jár azzal, hogy még jobban elkezdett gondolkozni olyan dolgokon, amikről nem kellene; például, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha most felkelne, odasétálna a korláthoz, és miközben még egy kortyot iszik oda állna mögé a másik… biztos benne, hogy oda állna csak abban nem biztos, hogy akarná azt ami utána jönne.

Félhangosan felkuncogott; persze hogy akarná. Kissé lecsúszva a székben, fejét előrehajtva megköszörülte torkát; szinte mindennél jobban akarja, hogy végre legyen köztük valami, csak fél attól, hogy a szőkének nem jelentene többet, mint egy 'baszó társ', akit akármikor elővehetne a szekrényből, ha nincs éppen aktuális partnere.

Újra felkuncogva legurított egy újabb kortyot, ami az alumíniumban volt; alkoholban és fáradtságban ködösödött agyát nem érdekelték a 'vagyok', és a 'mi lesz ha'-k. Mintha nem is ő maga irányította volna a testet, úgy kelt fel helyéről, és sétált oda a korláthoz, s közben apró kis morgásokat nyelt le magában, melyek 'megállj' -okat és 'miért csinálod ezt' -eket vágtak agyához.

Alkarjaira támaszkodva, figyelte a körülöttük lévő neoncsövektől, és hatalmas kivetítőktől világos környéket; ha nem falun nőtt volna fel, akkor most azt hinné, hogy az ég esténként narancssárgás fényekben úszik, és ennek ez a rendje. Dobozát a hangszórókból folyó beast- breath számára nekiütögette a fém korlátnak. Jobb lábáról a balra helyezve testsúlyát, halkan hümmögni kezdte a számot.

Naruto lábait széttéve, fejét lehajtva, az ujjai között lévő dobozt figyelte; hüvelykujjaival szinte már idegesen nyomkodta a vékony alumínium falat. A levegőben még mindig ott keringett az erős dohány szaga; egyik dolog, amit a másikban szeret. Akármerre is megy, amint megérzi az erős maró szagot, azonnal az Uchiha jut eszébe; talán ha megcsókolná akkor is az a szúró dohány íz lenne az, amit főként kivehetne a másik izéből?

Fejét felkapta a mellette lévő halk kuncogásra; kék szemek érdeklődve figyelték, ahogy a sötét alak, lassan odasétál a korláthoz, majd szinte már kihívóan, előredől kezeire és lassan a bentről kihallatszó zenére elkezd mozogni, és azt hümmögni. Vékony ajkakat egy gyors nedves nyelv védett meg a kiszáradástól; kék szemeket mintha megbabonázott volna a majdnem testhez simuló nadrág, miközben a bennük lévő hús lágyan megmozdult, amint a másik, egyik lábáról áthelyezte a másikra a testsúlyát.

Néha elgondolkozott, hogy miért nem jöttek még össze; láthatóan mind a ketten érdeklődnek a másik iránt, különben már az Uchiha rég kitette volna a szűrét. Csak egyszerűen valahogy még semelyiküknek, nem volt mersze megtenni az első lépést. Jó a csók dologgal már rég elkéstek; megvakarva fejét Naruto, lehúzta az utolsó kortyot söréből. De nem csak sex kellene neki, annál több; egyedül abban nem biztos, hogy a másik is így van vele. Vagy abban, hogy az Uchiha nem-e asexsuális.

Az ürest dobozta az asztalra helyezve megköszörülte torkát; talán ideje lenne lépnie? Lassan felállva előrelépett kettőt a másik hátához; egy próbát megérne… ha mégis balul sülne el minden, akkor másnap majd arra fogja hogy az a kis doboz sör, meg az egész napi munka kifárasztotta, és már nem tudta, hogy mit csinál. Jó terv, Uzumaki ; húzta el a száját a gondolatra, ami az arcába röhögött, miközben kezeit a másik két oldalára helyezte.

Sasuke szája egy vigyorra kanyarodott, ahogy a másik testét megérezte a sajátjához simulni; kissé előrébb lépve a másik követte, így most már teljesen a korlát és az Uzumaki közé szorult. Fenekét az egyre gyorsabb ütemű zenére mozgatta, mi jó párszor hozzáért a másik medencéjéhez, és ezzel egy halk morgást kiváltva abból.

Mielőtt még jobban élvezni kezdte volna a zenét leállította magát; nem akar még nagyobb hülyét csinálni magából. Felemelve a kezében lévő dobozt, abból kiitta az utolsó kortyot is, majd hangosan nekivágta a korlátnak, melytől az erősen megingott, míg a sörös doboz jó pár helyen behorpadt, és összement, de csak fele magasságára.

Felhorkantva nézett a korlátra telepedő kezekre; szemeit forgatva kissé felemelkedett, így háta a másik mellkasával súrlódott. Idegességében az összepréselt dobozt eldobta hátrafelé, így az először a fém széknek csapódott, majd a metlakin pattogott végig.

- Szegény Kirin, mit ártott neked, hm? – duruzsolta Naruto az Uchiha fülébe, ahogy hozzá hajolt. – Engem is képes lennél így eldobni? – suttogta a halk kérdést, s lágyan ráharapott a piercing mentes bőrre. Tökéletesen érezte, ahogy a másik kis akciójára szinte, hozzá bújik; csípőjük újra találkozott, és a kis mozgás a másik féltől, újra megindult, ahogy egy újabb szám dübörgött kifelé.

- Miből gondolod, hogy egyáltalán engednék is neked valamit? – jött a kihívó válasz/kérdés.

Sasuke kezére, mely az előbb elhajította a dobozt, most nagyobb telepedett és erősen megszorítva, szinte már lefogta. Nem értve a másik szándékait, fejét jobbra fordította, s felnézve kék szemekbe, szinte értelem szerűnek tűnt, hogy ajkaik találkoztak. A két kissé hideg és száraz bőr, lassan melegedett és vált csúszóssá, ahogy egymást harapdálták, miközben szemeik egy pillanatra se rezzentek meg. Kékek feketés-barnákba mélyedtek, melyek ugyan úgy néztek vissza sajátjaira. Nem az szokott ilyenkor lenni, hogy mind a ketten lehunyják szemeiket, és addig smárolnak, amíg el nem fogy a levegő?

Az egymást faló szájak lassan elválltak; Sasuke előre fordítva fejét, és újra a várost nézve, idegesen piercingjébe harapott. Ideges volt, és dühös, és nem értett semmit; ez most mi volt? Biztos volt benne, hogy nem ez volt a leg de 'hű'-bb csókjuk, inkább csak ajkak egymás ízlelgetése volt ez az egész, de valahogy mégis valahogy más 'íze' volt a dolognak.

Megfordulva látta, ahogy Naruto lehajol az ő elhajított dobozáért; amint felállt a másik, és ránézett egy pillanatra tüdejében akadt a levegő. Száját nyitva épp kérdezett volna valamit, de az Uzumaki megállította.

- Asszem' – kezdte a szőke tarkóját vakarva szabad kezével. – Asszem jobb lenne ha lehalkítanám a cuccot ott bent. – s felvéve az asztalról saját üres dobozát, azzal együtt besietett a lakásba s pillanatok alatt lehalkult minden. Sasuke még mindig ajkába harapva állt és várta, hogy visszajöjjön a másik.

Naruto amint beért, odasietett a konyhában az egyik falraszerelt polcon elhelyezett hifihez, hogy lehalkítsa azt. Amint sikerült a küldetése ujjai, valahogy még mindig a halkító gombon maradtak; halkan morogva és levéve kezét, a pultra tett dobozokat a sarokban elhelyezett kukába dobta. Idegességében a legszívesebben elvenne két banánt a gyümölcsöstálból, és a halkan szóló zene dobszólóját lejátszaná a konyhapult szélén. Mégis, mi a franc volt ez? Mostanra már rég a kanapén kellene dugniuk, de neeeeeeem; mintha totálisan semmi közük nem lenne egymáshoz, olyan volt az egész.

Erősen megfogva a hűtő fogantyúját, azt szinte már kivágva, ki vett még egy sört, majd erősen becsapta az ajtót; az újabb doboz hangosan szisszent rá, ahogy azt kibontotta, és félig kiitta az élénkítő lét.

Sasuke, miután látszott, hogy nem megy vissza hozzá a másik, kihúzta telefonját zsebéből, majd lecsekkolva az időt, azt visszacsúsztatta helyére. Összeszedve cigijét és öngyújtóját még egyszer megfordult, hogy egy utolsó pillantást vegyen az éjszakai tájról. Elhúzva a tolós ajtót, majd becsukva maga mögött, megnyomta a falon lévő kis gombot, ami az elektromos redőnyöket irányította; félig leengedve a halkan zümmögő sötétítést, megnyomta a piros gombot; egyszer elég volt azért panasz és felszólító levelet kapniuk, mert az egyik szomszéd, meztelenül látta őket, rohangálni ittas állapotban, nem kell nekik az még egyszer. Bár még mindig nem értik, hogy az öregasszony, hogy láthatta őket olyan jól, az átlósan lévő tömbházból őket… a hideg futott át a gondolatra, hogy talán még most is figyelheti őket.

Naruto hallva, ahogy leereszkednek a redőnyök próbálta összeszedni magát. – Valami kaját kérsz? – kérdezte s szemei Sasuke és a hűtő között járkáltak.

- Passzolom. – ásította az Uchiha, s leült a nappaliban lévő kanapéra, ami a konyhának háttal volt; zsebei tartalmát az ülőalkalmatosság mellett elhelyezett, kis asztalkára kipakolta. Szemével a távirányítót kereste, amit a másik oldalán talál meg; lehet, hogy túl fáradt volt, vagy már csak semmi se érdekelte, mindegy, miközben a kis eszközért nyúlt, teste előre zuhant, és szétterülve a kanapén, fejét egy szőrős párnára helyezve kapcsolta be a TV-t. A csatornákat váltogatva, a képernyő tükröződésében tőkeltesen látta, ahogy a másik egy pohárral kezében felé néz, és mintha tekintetének tükröződése őt nézné.

Halkan morogva megállt az egyik zenecsatornánál, és hangosított a készüléken; az elmúlt napokban az Uzumaki egyre irányíthatatlanabb lett. Nem egyszer eszmélt fel arra zuhanyzás közben, hogy a másik széthúzta a zuhanyzó ajtaját, és be akar mellé állni; vagy hogy reggelente nem egyedül ébredt az ágyában.

A távirányítót tartó kezét leengedte, majd eggyel lejjebb halkítva a tv-t kezdett el újra váltogatni; lépéseket hallva, szeme nyomban a képernyő tükrözését figyelte, amiből jól kivehető volt, hogy a szőke a kanapé mögött állt.

Naruto hasa halkan korgott, ahogy a másik 'passzolta' az étel ötletét; letéve félig kiivott sörét, kinyitva a hűtőajtót a készülékből kivett egy megbontott kólás üveget, és kivéve a szekrényből egy üvegpoharat azt félig megtöltötte, remélve hogy az édes buborékos lötty talán egy kis időre lefoglalja hasát, és kimossa szájából az alkohol idegesítő ízét. Lehörpintve a lét, tekintete a kanapén szétterült alak, tv-ben látható tükörképére szegeződött.

Letéve a poharat, elindult a másik felé; képtelenség, hogy az Uchiha ne érezzen semmit iránta; már rég az ambulancia kedvelt vendége lenne, a minden napos önvédelmi verésektől, amikkel a másik bombázhatná, de nem. Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor közeledett a másik felé, csak morgásokat és ronda nézéseket kapott, de csak ennyi. Semmi tiltakozás, vagy egy ököllel való védekezés, na jó, leszámítva az aznapi esetet.

Megállva a kanapé mögött, kezeit annak háttámlájára tette, és úgy bámult a tv-re; szája egy széles vigyorra húzódott. Kész; eddig bírta visszafogni magát; le akar feküdni az Uchihával és kész; ha tetszik, ha nem, de el kell fogadnia az Uchihának, hogy ez van. Egy heti rámenes adagjában fogadna az Uzumaki, hogy a másik is ugyan annyira akarja őt, mint ahogy ő a másikat, csak éppen az a másik még nála is jobban nem mer kezdeményezni. Kezeit levéve a bútordarabról, lassan megkerülve a kanapét, az Uchiha elé állt, mellkasán összevont karokkal.

- Uchiha! – mondta ki a másik nevét felszólító hangnemmel; ajkai akaratlanul is egy széles vigyorra húzódtak, ahogy a másik, a szemébe hullott haja alól őt figyelte, ahogy elé állt, majd a neve hallatán egy pillanatra zavartan megrebbentek a pillái, s lassan feleszmélve egy halk horkantást hallatott magából.

- Most meg mi van? – hallatszott a morgolódó kérdés; nem mintha Sasuke mérges lett volna, nem. Inkább ideges, hogy mire készül a másik; ha még egy olyan húzása lesz, mint kint az erkélyen, az biztos, hogy most már nem fogja visszafogni magát. Szemeiből eltűrve tincseit lassan felült; bal szemöldökét felhúzva, figyelte ahogy a szőke leült mellé. Naruto annyira kényelemesen érezte magát, hogy a karfára feltette jobb kezét, majd arra döntve fejét az Uchihára nézett még mindig vigyorogva.

- Tudom mit akarsz. – szólalt meg, s szemei egy pillanatra összeszűkültek, majd újra kitágultak.

- Oh, igen? – vigyorodott el az Uchiha, és tükrösen utánozva a másikat, nekidőlt ő is a karfának és felhúzta maga alá lábait; a jobbat felemelve nekidöntötte a kanapé háttámlájának, így két lába közül tökéletesen látta a másikat. Kérdésére csak egy heves bólogatást, és a másik sötétrózsaszín nyelvének egy kis, ajkak közül kikandikáló részének képét kapta. – És mégis mit akarok, hm?

Naruto halkan hümmögve figyelte, ahogy Sasuke elhelyezkedik; amint a két comb széttárult ajkai kiszáradása ellen, nyelve indult felmentő seregként; csak pár perc és apuci befekszik az őt haza váró combok közé, csak ezt előbb meg kell beszélni a testrészek tulajdonosával is. Tekintet kelleténél tovább maradt a sötéthajú combjai között, így mikor a másik feltett kérdésére ő még mindig csak bámulni tudott, az Uchiha egy hangos cöccenéssel megrúgta.

A szőke hangosan morogva vakarta meg lábát, ahova a rúgás érkezett. – Teme. – sziszegte a már megszokott nicknevet.

Sasuke csak összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá; már kezdi megszokni ezeket a neveket, amiket a másik talál ki neki; és eddig a teme az ami a legkevésbé idegesítő. Szúrós szemeivel megpróbálta az Uzumakit rávenni, hogy mégis mit értett azon, amit mondott, de valahogy a szőke mintha saját kis világából kereste volna a kiutat; megunva a másik szótlanságát, a kettőjük között lévő távirányítóért nyúlt.

Az Uzumaki még egy ideig fájós lábát szorongatta; alsó ajkába harapva még egyszer mindent átgondolt. Biztos, hogy szeretne valamit is egy olyan embertől mint Sasuke…nem… rosszul tette fel a kérdést… biztos akar valamit egy öntelt, nagyképű, beképzelt, sexy, vad, isteni… Fogai szorításából kiengedve ajkát, nyelt egy nagyot; persze, hogy akar, csak az a kérdés, hogy a másik is olyan komolyan tudná ezt az egészet gondolni mint ő. Hirtelen olyan érzés fogta el, mintha valaki nézné; szemeit Sasukéra fordítva, már csak azt vette észre, hogy hosszú ujjak a tv kapcsolóért nyúlnak.

Mint a filmek; mindkettőjük keze egyszerre nyúlt a kapcsolóért, és nagy lendületének köszönhetően, Naruto egy kicsivel előbb elérte a kis készüléket, mint a másik.

- Naruto. – sziszegte ki fogai közül az Uchiha. – Add. Ide.

A szőke egy pillanatra majdnem meg gondolta magát, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mit is akar elérni. – Ezt? – kérdezte, jobb kezében libegtetve a kis szerkezetet; széles vigyorra húzva száját, szabad kezével nadrágja derék részéhez kapott, majd elhúzta az anyagot testétől, épp annyira hogy a kis szerkezetet be tudja csúsztatni. – Ha annyira akarod, vedd ki. – s a kis szerkezetre mutatott.

Sasuke érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy távirányító új helyet foglal a másik nadrágjában. Újra nekidőlve a karfának, szinte már szemeit forgatta a másik gyerekes viselkedésére; nem igazán, így gondolta ezt az estét, és ha a másik nem gondolja át újra a módszereit, akkor lehet, hogy még egy ideig húzza a másik agyát.

Hangosan ásítva és karjait felemelve, nyújtózkodott a plafon felé; félig lehunyt szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a szőke széles vigyora egyre jobban lankad lefelé. – A tied lehet. – válaszolta, és a szájában lévő cigi és sör ízt próbálta egy kis nyámnyogással eltűntetni. – Asszem nekem mára ennyi volt. – s felállva elvette az asztalkáról telefonját, hogy miközben a fürdő felé ment, megtudja nézni, hogy kapott-e új üzenetet.

Kék szemek horrorisztikusan elkerekedve figyelték, ahogy az Uchiha otthagyta; kitépve nadrágjából a távirányítót, azt a kanapé másik felébe dobta, majd a másik után igyekezett, ki egy pillanatra megállt a fürdőbe vezető folyósón, hogy elolvashasson valamit. – Ez-ezt nem teheted! – rivallott Naruto Sasukéra; a felszólított csak összecsukta telefonját, majd azt zsebre téve folytatta útját. – Basszus; nem mondhatod komolyan, hogy nem akarsz semmit tőlem!

Sasuke az utolsó mondatra megállt a fürdő ajtajában; kezét a félfára emelve, tekintetét először a padlóra vezetett. Alsó ajkába beleharapva és piercingjével játszva, próbálta visszafogni nevetését, amit a másik kétségbeesett mondatai váltottak ki belőle. Végigfuttatva a szájában lévő bőrfelületen nyelvét, azt benedvesítve engedte szabadon; kissé elhúzva ajkait, szemét a másikra vezette, ki széttárt karokkal figyelte.

Kezét levéve a félfáról, azt felsője nyakánál lévő pár gombra vezette, s azokat lassan kipattogtatta; lenyúlva a szürkés anyag végéhez, annál fogva felemelte azt, s sikeresen levetve a felsőt, azt kezébe gyűrte. – És ha igen? – majd az anyagcsomagot a másikra dobta, s sietősen belépett a sötét helyiségbe.

Naruto elkapva az anyagot, a másik után rontott; megállva az ajtóban, és félve belépve, kezével kinyúlt jobbra, hogy megkeresse a villanykapcsolót; ujjai meleg bőrfelülethez értek, mely lassan fel-le mozgott érintése alatt. Fejét ujjai irányába fordítva, mintha a másik két szemében valami felvillanást látott volna, ahogy értetlenül nézett rá.

Ujjai Sasuke mellkasán járkáltak fel s alá, és ezt addig észre se vette, míg egy másik kéz nem telepedett sajátjára, hogy megállítsa értelmetlen mozgását; egy erős húzás után, azokat a villózó szemeket, már sokkal közelebbről vizsgálhatta.

Egy pillanatra egymást figyelték; várták, hogy melyik teszi meg az első lépést. Majd mintha agyuk egy rugóra járt volna, úgy közeledtek ajkaik egymáshoz; először csak egy kis érintkezés, majd eltávolodás, és újra érintkezés, de most már több mozgással és vággyal. Ajkaik egymásét falták, miközben nyelveik kissé kikúszva keresték egymást.

Naruto lerázva kezéről Sasukeét, a másik sötét tincseibe markolt, s úgy próbálta közelebb húzni magához az arcát; ráharapva a vékony ajkakra, a másik végre jobban kinyitotta száját; ezt kihasználva, betört a kis barlangba, hol még jól érezhető volt a cigi és alkohol keverékének íze. Halkan felmordulva, a szőke másik kezét az Uchiha oldalán végigvezetve, megállt annak csípőjénél; közelebb nyomva Sasukét a falhoz, bal térdével helyet fúrt magának a két hívogató láb között.

- Nhng. – zúgott végig a hangos nyögés Sasuke testén, ahogy a combjai közé beerőszakoskodott láb, elkezdte masszírozni merevedését. Lélegzete egyre gyorsabb lett, ahogy a haját morzsolgató ujjak, lassan nyakára telepedtek, és összeszorulva a felületen próbálták a nyakánál fogva a falhoz nyomni. Újra felnyögve, orrán egyre hangosabban vette a levegőt, miközben a másik teste, minden egyes porcikáját apró mozdulataival izgatta.

Remegő kezeit lassan életre keltette; bal kezét a pólóval fedett mellkasra vezette, melyet lassan masszírozni kezdett; egy pillanatra elválltak ajakairól a másik marcangolók, hogy kiengedhessék a szőke testéből nyögését, majd még vadabban harapdálva tértek vissza célpontjukra. Az Uchiha elvigyorodott, amint a torkán lévő szorítás lazult, és ezen felbátorodva folytatta kis akcióját; jobb kezét először a gyorsan mozgó mellkasra tette s lassan vezette lefelé a másik csípőjéhez. Muszáj volt megállnia, mikor az Uzumaki térdét erőssebben nekinyomta erekciójának; ha továbbra is így haladnak, akkor nem kell neki sok idő, hogy a nadrágjába élvezzen…és az eléggé megalázó lenne.

Ujjai a bőrövvel kezdtek el bajlódni, amit egy kis idő után végre sikeresen ki tudtak bontani. A nadrágot összetartó gomb és zipzár, szinte már hangosnak tűnt a saját kis zajaik mellett. Kezét lassan becsúsztatva, lecsukott szemei szinte kipattantak; halk elfojtott kuncogás volt az, ami végül megtörte csókjukat.

- Nem az én hibám; te voltál az aki annyira akart sietni az öltözködéssel. – kuncogott fel újra a szőke, de azonnal abba maradt a kár örvendése, amint a másik, a boxerrel nem fedett merev testrészét, erősen megszorította. – Neko-chan,(1) ne olyan hevesen.

- Ch. – cöccent fel Sasuke a névre; újra megszorítva a meleg tagot, az kissé megugrott kezében. Elvigyorodva egy újabb csókháborúra invitálta a másikat; erőt véve magán, bal kezével megütögette a combjai között lévő lábat, mely jelből értve a szőke, elvette térdét. Sasuke lassan elindulva előre, próbálta magukat odairányítani a mosógéphez; az egyhelyben járt kis körtáncuk után, halkan kuncogva felült a szerkezetre; kissé megharapva a másik szájának szélét, kezének masszírozó mozdulatait fel-le mozgó ütem vette át.

Naruto sem tétlenkedve száját először végigvezette Sasuke arcán; mindenhol kis csókokat szórt el, pár fognyommal keverve a finom bőrön. Elérve a másik állának hegyét, nyelvét kidugva, azt lágyan elkezdte lefelé vezetni az erős nyakon. Kezeit először, a szinte már nőies derékra telepítette, de amint a másik változtatott módszerén, ő sem tétlenkedett tovább; kibontva a fekete farmert és belekapva annak szélébe, az alatta lévő boxerral együtt, megpróbálta lerángatni azokat az Uchiháról. Egy kis idő után, végre elért annyit, hogy a másik felemelkedjen, így az anyagokat le tudja tolni a pehelyszőrrel borított combokon, melyeket a másik, amint azok leesetek bokájáho,z könnyedén lerugdosott.

Egy pillanatra abbahagyva mindent, elhúzódott az Uchihától, hogy levehesse pólóját; mikor azt végre a földre küldhette elvigyorodva és szemöldököt mozgatva figyelte, ahogy a másik hátradőlve bal kezére jobbjával magát izgatta. – Türelem, türelem. – mormogta vigyorával a másiknak, ki csak felcöccent, de abbahagyta kis munkálkodását. Ugyan olyan gyorsasággal amilyennel a pólótól megszabadult, a nadrágja is eltűnt róla; ajkain végignyalva nézett az őt bámuló tekintetbe; szerencséjük, hogy egy nagyobb ablak van a fürdőben, amin beszűrődik épp annyi fény, hogy ne kelljen felkapcsolni a villanyt.

Megfogva az Uchiha combjait, és azokat szétnyitva újra közéjük követelte magát; halk, elfojtott nyögések telítették be a fürdőt, ahogy a két merev tag összesimult. Sasuke két kézzel támasztva magát, lassan emelgetni kezdte csípőjét, a másik mozgásával ellentétesen; mindkettőjük szeme egymásra tapadva figyelte, a másik minden egyes arcrezzenését. Naruto levezetve közéjük jobb kezét, egy marokba fogta mind a két tagot, s egyszerre kezdte őket masszírozni.

- Fh-fhrancba. – nyögött fel Sasuke s ajkába harapva, maguk közé nyúlt, hogy megállítsa a másik mozgását. – Nem térhetnénk a lényegre? – mormogta ki ajkai közül, egy halvány pírral arcán.

- Türelmetlen. – vágta fejéhez a szót Naruto, s elengedve a kezében lévő tagokat, szemével megpróbált valami síkosító alkalmatosságot keresni. Végre észrevéve a közepes méretű testápoló tubust, egy nagy vigyorral a száján, a mosdókagyló szélén lévő krémért lépett, majd visszasétálva az érdeklődően őt figyelőhöz, felpattintotta a flakon kupakját.

- Na ne. – szólalt végre meg Sasuke, amint meglátta, hogy a másik, mit akar síkosítónak használni; nem azzal volt a baja, hogy az az egyik kedvenc testápolója hanem… hanem a tudat, hogy kitől kapta; és nem igazán bírna több gyógy masszázst elviselni anyjától, azzal a tudattal, hogy a tubustartalmát most éppen mire használnák… és hogy az asszony hozzáérjen pontosan ahhoz a krémhez. – Akármit, csak ezt ne. – szólalt fel újra és felegyenesedve, szinte védekezően öléhez emelte kezeit, hogy ezzel valamennyire eltakarja magát. – Tudod jól, hogy anyám is ezt használja ha itt van… - kezdte újra s erősen összeszorította szemeit, hogy ezzel valahogy kizárja a rémképeket.

- Ch. – cöccent fel a szőke. – Ez csak egy rohadt krém; nem lesz semmi baja tőle. Főleg, hogy nem fogjuk semmi olyan beteges dologra használni, mint amilyen gondolatokat, most sikerült elültetned a fejemben. – vigyora kiszélesedett, amint a másik kétségbeesett és ledöbbent arcára nézett. Hangosan felsóhajtva, inkább ledobta a közelükben lévő szennyes kosárra a fehéres flakont, és újra a mosdókagylóhoz sétálva, az az mellett kétoldalt elhelyezett szekrény jobb szárnyából előhúzott egy másik testápolót, amit még Sakurától kapott. – Eper aromás. – cöccent fel és fejét rázva lépett vissza a másikhoz.

Sasuke megkönnyebbülve nézett a szőkére, aki már egy rózsaszínes-áttetszős flakonnal állt meg előtte. – Epres. – mormolta miközben kiolvasta a szót.

- Ez vagy a másik, anyu kicsi fiacskája. – kuncogta a szőke fejével a másik flakonra mutatva.

Felhorkantva az Uchiha kikapta Naruto kezéből a krémet, majd felpattintva a fedelet egy kis adagot mutató és hüvely ujja közé nyomott, majd lassan elkezdte szétkenni; a felhevült levegőben, szinte émelyítő volt a tömény műanyageper szag. A krémet nézve, ahogy ujjain szétfolyik, szemei tovább néztek a másik testére; egy pillanatra megállt benne a levegő, ahogy a pont megfelelő méretű tagon, meglátta a dolgos kezeket, ahogy azok fel-le járkáltak. Következő pillanatban erős ujjak ragadták meg állát, s felemelve fejét, kényelmetlen közelségbe került Naruto arcával.

- Egy valamit most szögezzünk le. – kezdte mély hangon a szőke, majd arcát a másik arcának nyomva, a továbbiakat Sasuke fülébe suttogta. – Ez nem egy egyszeri alkalom lesz; komolyan gondolok mindent, amit csak mondok, és teszek; de ha ez neked nem kell, akkor most szólj, mielőtt még akármi is történne. – s lágyan megfújva a fület, arcuk újra egymással szemben volt.

Sasuke behúzva alsó ajkát szájába piercingjével kezdett el szórakozni; nem mintha lenne valami ellenvetése a másikkal szemben, csak nem biztos benne, hogy készen áll arra, hogy a másik mostantól a nap 24 órájában ne csak 'távolról', hanem testközelből baszogassa; és ezt most a szószorros értelmében érti. Kiengedve piercingjét fogságából, lassan elvigyorodott; mostantól el is várja a másiktól a mindennapos baszogatást

- Francba. – mormolta ki a szót, mielőtt a másik ajkainak esett volna. Krémes ujjait, az újra a lábai közé furakodott kemény tagra tette, majd lassan masszírozta rá a csekély mennyiségű anyagot. Hangosan vette orrán keresztül a levegőt, ahogy ostrom alá véve a megharapdált ajkakat, nyelvével sikeresen betört a másik szájába, és azt erős nyelvcsapásokkal, és körbetekintéssel bitorolta sajátjának.

Naruto szinte belemosolygott a heves csókba; valami ilyesmire számított a másiktól. Cselekedve, megfogta a tubust, és egy kisebb adagot nyomott két ujjára; elhúzva egymástól tagjaikat és, ezzel Sasukéból egy mérges morgást kiváltva, a csókot is sikeresen megtörte. Az Uchiha levette kezét a végén gyöngyöző tagról, és két kezére támaszkodva, kissé hátradőlt, így szájat szárító látvány biztosítva az Uzumakinak.

A szőke bal kezével masszírozni kezdte, az Uchiha büszkén merevedő tagját; kezét lefelé irányítva a zacskókra, azokat ujjaival morzsolgatta, de minden egyes apró remegésnél abbahagyta munkálkodását; lehet, hogy még egy csomó alkalmuk lesz játszadozni, de az elsőt igen is hosszúnak és kínzónak szánta… pont, amit a másik megérdemelt.

Felemelve a zacskókat, nyelvét lassan kivezette ajkai közül, majd megnyalva a felső ajkát azt az alsó követte, s amint nyelve vissza kúszott fogai a puha bőrébe mélyedtek. Krémes ujjait a másik bejáratához vezette; lassú, körkörös mozdulatokat leírva, próbálta ellazítani az izomfelületet. – Mikor volt az utolsó… ? – csúszott ki szájából, ahogy ujjai mozgását figyelte, s így nem láthatta a másik arcán átfutó vörösséget.

- Talán… 5 éve. – mormolta Sasuke s szája belső felébe harapott; lehet hogy 5 éve volt utoljára valakivel, de két napja volt, hogy utoljára játszadozott magával, egyik kedvenc fantáziavilágában. Nagyot nyelve, testsúlyát bal kezére helyezte, s jobbjával lenyúlt Naruto ujjaihoz, melyek kínzóan köröztek bejáratánál, melynek pár próba bökést adott. Megfogva az erős kezet, a két ujjat végre magába vezette. – Nhng.. véhgre… - nyögött fel vigyorogva; kezét levéve a másikéról, újra kényelmesen kitámasztotta magát. Miután semmi mozgás nem követte cselekedetét ,a szőke értetlen tekintetét fürkészte; nyelvével piercingjét piszkálva, kissé felemelte csípőjét, és előre mozdulva, az ujjak jobban belé csúsztak.

Már nyitotta volna száját, egy frappáns megszólalásra a másik arckifejezésére, de a tövig behatoló ujjak félrenyelették vele nyálát, s megállították szinte egész testének működését, ahogy belső falát masszírozni, és tágítani kezdték. – Kibaszott, perverz Uchiha. – morogta összeszorított fogak közül a szőke, miközben másik kezével a flakonnal ügyetlenkedett, melyet végül sikerült megfordítania, és egy nagyobb adagot bal kezébe ügyeskednie, majd azt óvatosan farkához emelni, hogy az érzékeny felületre masszírozhassa a síkos anyagot.

Sasuke egy pillanatra megbánta hevességét, de ezt nyomban vissza is szívta; ha nem tett volna valamit, akkor a másik még egy jó ideig húzta volna a dolgokat. Fejét hátravetve engedte, hogy kiszakadjon torkából a hangos nyögés, melyet a hevesen testéből ki-be mozgó ujjak váltottak ki belőle. Az alatta lévő mosógép, halk, ropogó hangokat adott ki, ahogy teste az ujjak kínzásának mozgásával ellentétesen reagált.

Szinte újra meg kellett tanulnia levegőt venni, ahogy az ujjak a következő pillanatban mélyre süllyedtek, majd megálltak; Sasuke visszaemelve fejét, lecsillapította hangos légvételét, és egy nagyot nyelve, próbálta szemébe hullott tincsei mögül kivenni a szőke arcát. Légvétele újra megakadt, ahogy a mélyen lévő ujjak lassan kihúzódtak egészen bejárata kezdetéig, ahol megállva, szinte belekapva bőrébe, és azt felhúzva, nyitva tartották a kis barlangot.

Nem sokáig hagyta Naruto a másikat levegőhöz jutni; bal csúszós kezével, még egy ideig masszírozta magát, majd közelebb lépve, a hívogató lyukhoz emelte farkát, s kissé előre lökve csípőjét, azonnal megállt, amint csak a feje becsúszott. Hangosan felnyögve állt meg mind a két test, csak hogy egy pillanatra erőt gyűjthessenek.

Ujjait kihúzva a szőke a másikból, szabad, jobb kezét Sasuke világos, bal combjára helyezte, s azt a másik mellkasa felé nyomta, így az Uchiha egy nyitott könyvé vált előtte. Véve a bátorságot, mindkettőjük legnagyobb örömére, végre előrehajolt s ezzel teljesen elsüllyedt a rá váró barlangban. Helyén tartva a mellkasig felnyomott combot, még közelebb hajolt az éppen könnyeivel küszködő Uchihához; az izzadsággal borított arcán lassan legördülő könnyet, egy szemtelen nyelv elkapta, mielőtt leeshetett volna a felhevült testre.

- Sajnálom. – suttogta halkan Naruto, ahogy lassan kihúzódott; cserepes ajkak némán sikítottak fel a kényelmetlen érzésre.

- Shemmi. – szökött ki a rekedtes szó a másik szájából, majd összecsukódva próbálta bent tartani a fájó sóhajokat.

Mielőtt még teljesen kint lett volna Naruto, lassan visszatolta magát; elengedve a fogvatartott combot, engedte, hogy a másik azt derekára tegye. Balkezét a mosógépre helyezve, testsúlyát arra a pontra helyezte; kissé felemelkedve sarkairól, újra kihúzódott a másik testéből, majd mikor visszatért, sokkal mélyebbre hatolt.

Hangos nyögések és sóhajtások telítették be az egész fürdőt, mire mind a ketten megszokták a helyzetet; a sötét helyiségben, egyedül a kintről beszűrődő fények tették láthatóvá az egymáshoz képest ellentétesen mozgó két testet. Felhevült bőrfelületek, minden egyes heves mozdulatnál szinte összeragadtak az őket borító izzadságtól. Ajkak remeg és ügyetlenül próbálták egymást elkapni, de az egyre hatalmasabb vággyal keveredett forróság, elködösítette mindkettőjük fejét.

Vizes hajuk homlokukra tapadva, egymással keveredett, ahogy a szemöldökük feletti rész összeért; egymás kilehelt meleg levegőjét szívták be, miközben testük minden egyes porcikája a másik közelségét kívánta.

- Na-naruto…nhaanhg. – nyögött fel Sasuke és egy hangos nyögéssel, hagyta hogy kezei kicsússzanak alóla, s szétterüljön a mosógépen; fejjel lefelé nézve a világot, próbálta visszacsukni szemeit, de a gravitáció lefelé húzó ereje nem engedte. A testét bitroló 'szörnyeteg' fölé emelkedve, hajába kapott s megtartva fejét, azt visszaemelte; a tincseibe kapó ujjak, egyre jobban húzták haját, ami csak jobban fokozta a testében morajló vágyakat.

Félig nyitott pilláival kettőjük közé nézett; hangosan felnyögve emelte fel kezeit, s azokat az izmos hátsófélre vezette. Ujjait belemélyesztve a felületbe. lassan húzta végig a mozgó felületen, egészen a másik fejének hátsó részéig; nem látta a szőke hátát, de biztos benne hogy azt most körmei vörös útjai tarkítják.

Nem kellett több biztatás a szőkének; épp annyira emelkedett fel a másikról, hogy jobb kezét közéjük csúsztatva, azzal a büszkén ágaskodó tagot körbefonva, a másiknak segítsen eljutni a hetedik mennyországba.

Nem voltak édes, és szeretet ígérő szavak, miközben a két test egymásnak feszülve pár pillanatra, remegve megállt; állaik egymásnak értek, ahogy ajkaik szétnyílva hangos nyögéseket és sóhajokat engedtek ki; testüket egy pillanatra elöntötte a forróság, majd amint tüdejük újra megtelt levegővel, és hangosan zilálni kezdtek, a melegség eltűnt; egyedül a közéjük ömlött forró nedvesség volt az ami még egy pillanatra megállította testüket.

Naruto elengedve a petyhüdt tagot, és kezére támaszodva megpróbált felegyenesedni, és lassan kihúzódni a másik egyre szűkebb barlangjából. Újra szabadon, remegő lábain elsétált a mosdókagylóhoz majd kinyitva az egyik oldalsó szekrényt, kivett belőle egy kis kéztörlőt; megnyitva a melegvizes csapot, az egész anyagot eláztatta. Kicsavarva a meleg törülközőt, azzal a már könyöklő figurához sétált.

Egy szó nem hangzott el, miközben a szőke letörölte a másik mellkasára ragadt, már fehéres anyagot, majd végignézve magán, és találva pár cseppet, azokat is eltüntette; egy már-már undorító toccsanással érkezett a földre a vizes törülköző maguk mellett, mikor Naruto kiejtette kezéből az anyagot; újra vágyakozó ajkak követelték sajátjait, mely kívánságot kérdés nélkül engedélyezett, mostantól a nap mind a 24 órájában.

* * *

(1) neko-chan : japánban a meleg fiúkat néha neko-nak szokták hívni

És még egy kis megjegyzés; shibuya boy-ok tényleg léteznek shibuyában akiknek ténylegesen az a feladatuk hogy minden nap az adott kávézóba beinvitálják az emebreket.


End file.
